maximum ride : the beginning of the end
by fang's1wosrtnightmare
Summary: Max is faced with fights within the flock, the school, and messed up romances. But hey, their not normal! Hence the wings. Summary sucks but a really good story! MAYLAN and FAX with a hint of NAZZY and theres NIGGY too around the end of it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER #1**

THE INTRODUCTION

Hi...er... how in the hell am supposed to do this...FUUUUUUUCK!okay um... my name is Maximum Dusk Ride but t my family and subjects*just kidding (Flock)* I am known only as Max. so that flock thing I told you about... yeah we are kind of awesome...or freaks, depending on how you look at it. We aren't normal or ordinary, or human for that matter.

Well there's me I'm the leader I am 15 right now I have wings yes wings you know the whole bird kind of wings. We are _bird_ _kids_ yeah that's the whole freak part and honestly that isn't even the whole thing. We also are part demigod(half mortal half god), shadow hunters(people who fight demons to protect the mundanes aka humans), and avaians(birds). Oh!Damn that we I was talking about is the flock:

1:me, oldest. Leader. . Gold blonde hair, electric blue eyes, about 5'7, skinny. Father Zeus.

2:Dylan,15. the fucking jackass he is fucking obsessed with me! It's annoying as hell!He is pretty though he has golden hair, tanned skin, turquoise blue eyes, brawny, tall about 6' Aphrodite.

3:Nudge, is my motormouth annoying at the best time, obsessive over my not-so-much relationship yeah... I'll get to that later. She is also a die hard fan of fashion. She has curly caramel colored hair, mocha skin, cinnamon colored eyes, is about 5'1.(10)Mother Aphrodite.(yes she and Dylan are half brother and sister.)

4:iggy,15, he is sadly blind. I'll get to how that happened later also. He likes making bombs with his best friend Gazzy (see below). He has strawberry blond hair, pale skin, pale almost white blue eyes,about 5' Apollo.

5:The Gasman or Gazzy,10,is an annoying little boy! But I love him, the reason he is annoying is:

can mimic any voice or sound scarily perfect, including mine faking orders, I've tanned his hide for that a few times,

has some serious messed up problems with his wonked up digestive system! Hence where he received his name. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. His biological sister is Angel. They are the only ones of this family/flock who are truly related. Father Hephaestus.

6:Angel, mind reader,doesn't mind telling what everyone is thinking, I've almost killed her on more than one occasion. Has curly blonde hair, soft blue eyes, is tiny ,she's only is Ares

7:finally...um... how should I put this...oh god!So lastly is...er...Fang.*sighing* Okay so I'll just say it. I'm pretty sure I love him.*ugh!* he is my not-so-much in a relationship with person..er..thing..? Oh god! help me please! Or better yet help him! To get a fucking clue that is. He doesn't seem to have a single clue about how I feel least of all a fucking brain to process his own for me (if any) damn! he is so annoying. Oh...ah... yeah so, I was supposed to be explaining Fang. Welllll...for one this dude has something against any color besides BLACK.

He has black hair, really tan skin, never shows any emotion whatsoever! **Which makes it so hard for a girl to know how he feels about her! **Oh...ah... yeah... sorry about that. Fang has dark impossibly midnight black eyes that melt me to my core...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!DAMN IT ALL! I DID IT AGAIN! F.U.C.K. Never mind the descriptions of his looks, he is my second in command and his father is Hades. That's all I can say without explaining every single thing I love about him and getting all mushy again.

Now for those things I needed to explain...:

we have been through hell lets just put it like that. All of our parents (well one of each of our parents) was a or is a shadow hunter. When our mothers were each pregnant with one of us... they were abducted,( yes even if they were a goddess they were abducted, that's how powerful _they _are.), our mothers were experimented on. That explains the whole wings thing.

So ...oh.. yeah. I have a brother. His name is Ari. Sadly were are mortal enemies. He had a different effect with the experiments they put on us all and he was turned into an _Eraser._ Erasers are men who can morph into huge half human- half wolf hybrids-NOT WEREWOLVES! Werewolves have some control over their blood lust. These don't or don't care both probably.

So the baddies that did all of these things to us: tourchered us,experimented on us, ran tests on us,starved us, and who also made Iggy blind are people who my flock and I call whitecoates. Where they did this and brought our mothers to is a place we mutants call the school or also known as hell on earth. Our mothers who weren't a goddess I can only guess that they were executed...all except mine.

How do I know this? Jeb Belcher. How do I explain him? At first he was almost like a father to all of us, he helped us escape the school, took us from California to New york for awhile where he explained everything and vowed to protect us (what a load of shit) he told me that Dr. Valanchia Martinez was my mother and his ex wife (ack!) and that she escaped captivity.

Then he moved us to Colorado. A few months latter he went missing. I could only assume that he was dead. How wrong could I be? He turned out to have gone back to work at that evil, infernal school!Now:those creeps want us back at the school badly. I have to protect my family. Whatever the cost


	2. Chapter 2 do you remember

**CHAPTER #2 **

DO YOU REMEMBER?

So... ever since Jeb left I have been in charge, With(**Angel:"breathe Max I think you're forgetting that")***Sighs* …..Fang at my side. And guess what! He -mindless idiot-still doesn't have a clue! It's been a year since he left.

Stretching, I extend my arms out in front of me running my fingers through my impossible bramble of an excuse called hair. Yawning, I stand. Stretching my legs from their hibernation.

"UGH! Come lay back down! No one else in the flock is up yet Max! Plus you're really warm and I am super cold. " A sleepy deep male voice tells me. WAIT! THIS IS MY ROOM NO ONE ELSE'S BUT MINE! And that sleepy voice could only belong to one guy judging on how my heart went into overdrive and my mind went momentarily blank.

FANG

Fang?Fang?Fang?Fang?holy mother of shit fuck damn fuckass damn shit!Before turning back to face him I wipe my face clean of the emotions running over it. I turn around to see Fang, shirtless(holy Hades he's hot!), hair in a cute ruffled skater boy flipped style, and my favorite smirk on his face.

"Might I ask you what exactly,"I begin deceitfully calm then I yell "Are you doing in my bed?"

Fang was full blown grinning " I got cold and lonesome, your warm and beautiful," D-did h-he just say that!? "also Angel and Nudge told me something about you," Oh hell no no no "A secret." please Zeus no no no no! "one that you've been keeping for they say a year now but they suspect that you've been keeping from everyone- especially- me." Okay, it's settled they're dead.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Fang." I say setting my hands on my hips. Yes I have no clue, I have the exact answer.

Fang gets up. Towering over me by about 6 inches (5'7-6'3), he looks down at me. He was standing so close I could feel his warm breath. Fang was leaning down slowly,slowly enough to aggravate the hell out of me. When our faces were just inches apart, he whispered "no idea?" he asks.

I shake my head 'no'. Still grinning, Fang suddenly grabbed me by the waist carefully not genteelly but swiftly, hard. He pulled me to him pressing me against his bare chest. My heart was racing.

" Still, no idea?" he asked

I gulped "not a one." I say but it was obvious he knew I was lying.

"Maybe this will help you remember..." Fang says leaning into me further, his face was so close to mine.

Suddenly, before I had known I even moved, I was kissing him fiercely, I had made the move. Fang gathered me in his arms and pulled me on to the bed on top of him his hands were around my neck, mine were tangled in his soft, dark black hair.

After awhile we calmed down. I was still lying on his chest. "I remember now. I really like-like you." that is the lame response my mind could come up with after being numbed by Fang and I's kiss. Oh hell I'm an idiot.

"I thought you would remember". Fang said grinning.

Then I hear a huge **'**_**!CRASH!'**_then shortly followed by a

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Maxxx! She's gonna kill me! Help me Max!" from Gazzy.

Next was a screech "don't go cryin' to Max! Stand up and face me!COWARD!"Nudge was growling.

"He'd better stop them before they kill each other ." I tell Fang

"Hold on I want to hear how this ends out."then he looked at me "Three guesses to what Gazzy did."

"Too easy." I say "By the way she's yelling, he must have committed the ultimate offense..."

"Ruined one of her outfits." Fang and I finish together. I laughed.

Then there was a blood curtailing scream "You broke it! You broke my arm! Oh! That hurts ooh that hurts really really bad!"Gazzy yells

"It's not broken you little wimp!" then Nudge pauses "...Oh...Maybe it is."

"OH GOD! IT'S BRRRRROOOOKKKKEEEEENNNNN! Max!"

Sighing, I do a back flip off of Fang. "Show off!" he accuses. I smile at him as I race to the door. Fang was right behind me. A little too close for comfort, well, I was perfectly comfortable, it-he- just made it so hard to think strait.

We race down the long corridor, to the sound of Gazzy's pitiful wails of pain. Dylan was laughing like a madman, his golden hair tumbling over his eyes, which held tears from laughter. Angel, the cute 5 year old, was still asleep, though how she could through this noise is amazing, sad at the same time. Iggy was slowly shaking his head. Now Nudge was practically steaming, and on her mink tutu, had a chocolate milk stain on the fabric, and not even a major one! Gazzy was screaming bloody murder, his arm bent in an impossible angle, it was painful just looking at it.

"Gazzy, let me look at it." I say walking up to him. He shows me his damaged mangled arm, " Good news It's a clean brake, It'll heal faster. Wow you did some serious damage here Nudge. You need to be more careful. Do you two understand me?" I say and set his arm.

Gazzy winces, grinding his teeth. "Yes, Max." Gazzy says through clenched teeth.

" Yes, Max." Nudge replies sounding non-too upset about braking Gazzy's arm, she almost sounded triumphant, knowing that she could.

"All...right. Your arm should be healed within the hour Gazzy." (did I mention that we heal super fast?-well, we do.).

That was when all hell broke lose and we had our first of too many battles on our hands.


End file.
